La aventura de Bunta
by valeneko-chan
Summary: Marui esta enamorado y como no logra comunicarse con ella su "ingeniosa" le hace pasar un mal rato al final la encuentra y se declara pero para su mala suerte están los hermanos celosos


**Bueno aquí estoy con un one shot sobe Marui se me ocurrió hace unos días y recién me pude hacer el espacio para escribirlo espero que sea de su agrado **

* * *

Sentado en su cama esta cierto pelirosado intentando llamar a su mejor amiga, Sakuno Ryuzaki, ella se había echo su mejor amiga cuando la conoció en una pastelería,el siempre iba a comprar pasteles y ella había ido a comprar una torta para su abuela que estaba de cumpleaños,desde ese día ella le prepara postres y el le enseñaba tenis,salían los fines de semanas e iban a ferias y lugares donde el podría disfrutar de la comida que ella siempre le hacia.Y ahora la intentaba llamar y ella no le contestaba.

- Atiende, atiende–decía Marui al teléfono.

-Hola, soy Sakuno, en este...

- Rayos–cortó–es la quinta vez que llamo y no me atiende.

- Bunta, la cena esta lista–lo llamo su madre.

A su familia le parecía extraño que no hablara en la cena, siempre era el más alegre.

- ¿Cómo les fue hoy?–le animo su madre.

-Normal–dijo fríamente.

-¿Qué forma de hablarle a tu madre, jovencito?–lo regaño su abuelo preocupado.

-No tengo hambre, me voy a dormir–dicho esto, Marui levanto su plato lo llevó a la cocina y se dirigió a su cuarto. Estuvo dando vueltas en su cama por horas ¿Qué habría pasado con Sakuno? ¿Acaso la anciana la había castigado? ¿O simplemente había cambiado su número? ¡O peor! Sakuno había sido secuestrada y las personas la tenían la habían escondido en una casa y habían pedido una recompensa enorme y habían amenazado con matarla si la familia los denunciaba. Si seguro era eso, no había otra explicación.

Se levantó de su cama y se vistió. Pegó la oreja a la puerta, no había nadie levantado, y salió sigilosamente. Bajo las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido. Al llegar a la cocina, se dirigió a la alacena y saco todos los dulces y cosas fritas que había, después de la heladera sacó las gaseosas. Todo esto lo guardo en la mochila,más bien intentó meterlas,como no entraba todo metió lo que pudo y dejo el resto sobre la mesa, y de eso se comió la mitad.

Después de hacer todo esto y escribir una nota a sus padres, abrió la ventana con mucho silencio, salió y la cerró, camino lento y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible...pero se olvido de algo importante...tenía un perro, el cual comenzó a ladrar fuertemente, haciendo que toda la casa se despertara, rápidamente comenzó a correr por la calle, hasta llegar a la casa de quien lo ayudaría. Comenzó tirar piedras a la ventana, pero para su mala suerte, en vez de golpear y volver la piedra pegó y rompió la ventana.

-Esto no es igual que en las películas–se dijo a si mismo, y por la ventana salió Jackal maldiciendo a quien fuera que hubiese roto la ventana de su cuarto, pero apenas vio a su compañero de dobles se callo y negó con la cabeza.

-¡Hola!-le gritó Marui desde el suelo.

-¿¡Qué es lo que quierés!?–le preguntó.

-Necesito que vengas, ¡la pequeña Sakuno-chan ha sido secuestrada!

-¿Y que querés que haga yo?

-Que me acompañes.

-Llama a Niou, yo tengo examen mañana y quiero descansar.

-Y yo que creía que eras mi amigo–comenzó a llorar Bunta.

-Bien, bien, ahora voy – desapareció de la ventana y a los diez minutos algo le toco el hombro a Marui, cosa que hizo que se sobresaltara y de no ser que Jackal le tapó la boca, hubiera gritado, despertando así a todo el barrio

-¡No grites idiota!–Le murmuró-¿A dónde querés ir?

-A Sakuno-chan la han secuestrado, tenemos que ir a buscarla.

-¿Y de donde sacaste esa locura?

- Lo deduje yo solito–dijo Bunta con orgullo y señalándose.

- Ya me parecía demasiado...- lo observó, Marui lo miraba con tristeza–...buena para ser de otra persona–termino, y el pelirosado le creyó

-¿Adonde vamos a ir?

-¡A la casa de Sakuno!–empezó a le dijo que esperar, pero al ver que no le hacia caso, entro a la casa y sacó su moto. A los pocos segundos alcanzó a Marui

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenias una de estas? Pensé que las odiabas.

-Es de mi hermano–ya ambos subidos en la moto se dirigieron a la casa de la pequeña Sakuno para hablar con su abuela. Sumire dormía plácidamente en su cama, soñaba con que Seigaku ganaba el nacional. Cuando un molesto ruido la sacó de su hermosa utopía. Trató de ignorarlo, pero el ruido era cada vez más y más fuerte. Se levantó con los ojos pegados y tanteando con las manos si se chocaba algo.

-¡Ya va!–Grito mientras se acercaba a la puerta-¿Quién es?

-Ryuzaki-san ¿Dónde esta su nieta?

-¿Es que no tienes alguna otra cosa para hacer en la noche?Algo como...no se...¡DORMIR!

-¡Dígame donde la tienen los secuestradores!-¿Secuestradores? Se preguntó y abrió un poco la puerta– yo la rescatare. Solo necesito que me diga donde la tienen–Sumire comenzó a reír,cada vez más fuerte,e hizo pasar a los chicos-¿De que se ríe, Ryuzaki-san?

-E-es q-que...jajaja–les hizo una seña de que la esperaran un minuto y se fue a la Cocina eso del secuestrador era lo más gracioso que había escuchado. Tomo un vaso con agua. Realmente ese chico tenía unas grandiosas ocurrencias. Cuando se recompuso lo suficiente como para no reírse cuando mirara al chico de Rikkadai a la cara, fue con ellos.

-Perdón,¿De donde sacaste esa...–El chico que acompañaba a Marui le hizo señas de que no insultara la idea pero no hizo caso -...tonta idea?

- ¿Loca idea? Debo mencionar que tengo un intelecto superior a la mayoría de mis compañeros.

- Bunta...yo no llamaría intelecto superior a inventar excusas por no haber hecho los deberes

- Pero en eso no podes negar que soy el que tiene más imaginación para inventar excusas, Jackal.

- Ser un maestro para inventar excusas significa inventar una cada día, pero lo que haces siempre es decir que te comió la tarea el perro.

- En fin ¿Por qué Sakuno-chan no responde su celular si no la secuestraron ni cambió el número?

- Porque está en un campamento–dijo sonriendo.

-¿En un campamento?–Exclamó Bunta-¿A mitad de año? ¿Y con todos los exámenes?

-Va a ser por una semana,además está con sus compañeros. Y la razón por la cual no atiende su teléfono es que está apagado en mi habitación.

-Seigaku es genial, Rikkaidai no tiene de esos ¿No sería genial hacer algún campamento con la escuela,Jackal?

-Si tan genial como cuando diste la idea de colarse al baile de Seigaku y terminaste quemando el Gimnasio con un vaso de jugo...pero creo que tenemos que saber donde está este campamento, si es que existe...- Kuwahara miro a la anciana.

-¡Que inteligente, Jackal! Es una buena estrategia, decir que no existe para que diga donde esta, aprovechando que esta medio dormida...- Marui recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de parte de su compañero - ¡Oh! Je – el pelirosado cerró los ojos y sonrió – etto...- miró a la anciana, pero al parecer no había escuchado nada de lo que había dicho, por suerte para é unos minutos solo se escuchaba a Ryuzaki buscando en los cajones.

-Acá esta–Exclamó Sumire con un mapa en la mano. Lo abrió y señaló un punto en él.

- Claro, ¿Y ese mapa? ¿Dónde estaríamos nosotros?–Jackal miró a Bunta en forma amenazante, par que no metiera la pata.

- Por supuesto que es un mapa de la zona. Nosotros estaríamos acá–señalo otro punto y Jackal trató de memorizar las calles y el camino que tendrían que hacer. Pero de pronto, Sumire se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y sacó el mapa de la vista de los jóvenes–pero si llegan a ir, los llevare con su entrenador y haré que les dé el peor castigo que se me pueda ocurrir.

-Bien, ya nos vamos, entonces–dijo Jackal saliendo de la casa.

- P-pero, Saku-chan–decía Bunta siguié la anciana cerró la puerta, ambos chicos caminaron con la moto en mano. Jackal se pasó la mano por la frente mojada, quejándose del calor que hacía en la casa de Ryuzaki y riéndose de ella por no haber notado cuando le sacó el mapa de la mano.

-Un segundo–dijo Marui-¿Por qué usas maquillaje?–Kuwahara lo observó sorprendido de que haya notado eso, generalmente Bunta era muy distraído–Además, Jackal no roba, ni usa motos, y en la noche tiene un humor de perros...– miró al que creía que era su amigo - ¡Eres un extraterrestre! -

¡No seas imbécil!–Se sacó la peluca y los lentes de contacto y después se limpio con agua la cara y las manos–soy Niou, Jackal me dijo que me pasaría el examen si te seguía en esta estupidez. Así que sube y vamos a ver a tu novia.

- ¡No digas que es mi novia! Mía es amiga. Niou lo miro sorprendido y después se subió a la moto seguido de Marui, y juntos se dirigieron al lugar que la anciana les había dicho que estaba Sakuno.

* * *

Eran las primeras horas de la mañana, Sakuno estaba esperando que sonara el despertador para levantarse. No había podido dormir casi nada en la noche, quería hablar con Marui pero no podía llamarlo, ni siquiera mandarle un simple mensaje, no tenia carga en el celular, y ninguno de sus compañeros podía prestarle el suyo, no porque no quisieran, sino porque no lo tenían, su abuela se los había quitado a cada uno. Volvió a intentar a dormir pero seguía sin poder así que decidió quedarse despierta escuchando el silencio...Pero de repente escucho un golpe en la ventana, no le hizo caso. Otro golpe, se quedo en la cama. Después del quinto se levanto y abrió la ventana. Allí vio dos siluetas de personas, la oscuridad les ocultaba el rostro, pero no evitaba que los escuchara hablar.

- Te dije que yo podía sin romper el vidrio.–esa voz le resultaba familiar de algún modo.

- No es justo, yo quería despertar a la pequeña Saku-chan...- Marui-kun, era él, estaba segura. Intento llamarlo por señas.

–¡Hola, Sakuno-chan!.

- ¡Shhhh! No puedo hablar muy fuerte,pero el Viernes iré al hospital veme allí .

-Hasta el Viernes Sakuno-chan-los chicos se subieron a la moto y partieron hacia la ciudad,Sakuno ya mas tranquila cerro la ventana y pudo dormir.

* * *

Ese jueves no había nada que hacer en el colegio, así que decidió faltar y le pidió la moto a Niou para ir a ver a Sakuno.

- ¿Acaso te piensas que te voy a prestar mi increíble moto para que la destruyas yendo a ver a tu amiguita de nuevo?–pregunto Masaharu.

-¡Sí!–Exclamó Bunta–y si puede ser te la devuelvo mañana en el hospital.

-¡Por supuesto que no!,No me quiero arriesgar a perder otra moto por tu culpa.

-¡Porfi!–Marui puso cara de cachorro, cosa que hizo aceptar a Niou–Te la devuelvo mañana dijo, tomo las llaves y se fue.

Tres horas más tarde estaba en el campamento y buscando a la niña, pero para su mala suerte, se encontró con la otra.

- ¡Marui-kun! ¿Qué estás haciendo en este lugar?–dijo gritando Tomoka.

-¡Shhh! ¡Tomoka!–Intentó silenciarla–Busco a Sakuno, ¿sabes dónde está?

-¡Sí! ¡Ahora la llamo!–salió corriendo y gritando para llamar a la niña, al rato vio aparecer a la chica, pero se veía diferente. Llevaba ropa deportiva, eso sí era diferente, pero era algo más, durante un segundo pareció que a la dulce e inocente niñita que tenía al frente le salían alas por la espalda, como un hermoso ángel. Se veía hermosa, fue algo repentino, algo en lo que su mente no pudo reaccionar, algo en lo que su cuerpo actuó solo… corrió hacia Sakuno y la abrazó, pero no como lo haría un amigo, sino como algo más fuerte, la tenía más cerca que nunca… pero se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y la soltó

-Perdón, es que te extrañe mucho.

-Igual yo, Marui-kun–y ella lo abrazó por la cintura y apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho-pero, ¿Por qué viniste?

-Te quería ver–dijo devolviendo el abrazo, pero esta vez más suave

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Los chicos están jugando contra la Hyoutei

- ¿H-hyoutei?

- Es que estaban entrenando en las canchas de Atobe-san que...

- ¿Y Atobe acepto? – Preguntó separándose y tomándola suavemente de los hombros.

- En realidad él fue el que llamó para venir a entrenar con nosotros.

- ¿Podemos ir a ver?

- Sí-

Llévame–ambos se dirigieron a las canchas iban tomados de la mano, contacto que que hacia que se sonrojaran un poco pero se sintieran terminar los partidos, Sakuno y Bunta se adentraron en el bosque y charlaron hasta la tarde, charlaron hasta el atardecer llenó el cielo de dorado.

-Me tengo que ir, te tienes que ir–dijo la pequeña Ryuzaki cuando vio el cielo.

-No, esta vez me quedo–la interrumpió–además el crepúsculo es mi parte del día preferido, sabe a...chicle de frutas –se reprimió para sus adentros por esa comparación-además, estamos muy cómodos–esto era cierto, puesto que él estaba acostado usando una raíz como almohada, y ella estaba de costada apoyando su cuerpo con Marui y con sus manos y cabeza en el pecho de él.- ¿No te parece?-dijo acariciando el cabello de su compañera, mientras que con el otro la abrazaba.

- Marui-kun, yo...- dijo la pequeña intentando zafarse de su dulce cárcel.–debo ir a preparar los cuartos.

- Bien, pero preparame uno a mí, me voy a quedar esta noche – dicho esto soltó a Sakuno y se levanto para ayudarla – cuando todos se duerman, ábreme la ventana que yo voy a treparla.

-Esta bien-la chica se separo y se fue dejando a Marui solo debajo del árbol.

* * *

-!Sakuno que mala eres me dejaste preparando la cena yo sola ahora voy a dejar los jabones para que Ryoma-sama se limpie,tu ve a hacer las habitaciones!-Tomoka se fue dejando su amiga atónita que luego rió y fue a hacer su tarea.

La más grande de la planta baja tenía 8, era para los titulares, una mediana en el primer piso para los chicos de primero, una pequeña del segundo para ella y su amiga y un pequeño cuarto que habían limpiado pero no usado lo armo para Bunta. Después bajo a cenar algo ya que no había comido nada.

* * *

Ya eran las diez de la noche, hacía frío y tenía hambre. Prendió la moto para tener luz, pero lo que vio no era eso, la moto no tenía gasolina, tendría que ir caminando hasta Tokio. Tomo de su mochila un paquete de papas, otro de chocolates y una bolsa de caramelos blandos y se sentó a comer. Al terminar se metió un chicle de menta en la boca y esperó.

-Marui-kun–escuchó que le llamaban-¡Marui-kun!–Buscó, pero no veía nada–estoy arriba–miró la ventana sobre él, y allí estaba, con sus largas trenzas y su angelical rostro–es acá, sube–Bunta miró hacia todos lados buscando una forma de trepar y vio una red de madera, de esas que ponen para que las enredaderas trepen las casas; y comenz la punta y observó que le faltaba un metro para llegar al marco de la ventana. Saltó, pero erró en el cálculo, y de no ser por las manos de Sakuno, habría caído. Entró al cuarto con su ayuda. Miró alrededor, era un pequeño cuarto con paredes desnudas y la pintura roja gastada, una puerta de madera con picaporte, piso de madera opaca en el que había una cama prolijamente armada.

-Este lugar da miedo, Saku-chan–dijo sin soltar la mano de ella.

-Ya estas bastante grande para decir esas cosas–dijo sin librarse de la mano de su amigo.

-¿No te podes quedar conmigo un rato?–le pidió de rodillas y con cara de cachorro.

-Esta bien–exclamó sin saber como negarse a esa petición–pero un rato.

- ¡Gracias!–saltó y se fue a acostar en la cama... Observó como la niña se sentaba en el piso y lo miraba

-Ven, hace frío–Sakuno se acercó a Bunta–Quédate tranquila que no muerdo–dijo palmeando un lado de la cama. La niña se arrodillo en el borde y lo miró, él también la observó por un buen tiempo–Ven conmigo – de un movimiento rápido, Bunta tomó a Sakuno de la cintura, la acostó y la abrazó hacia él.

- Marui-kun–dijo sorprendida, pero no se movió. Pasaron minutos que para Bunta fueron eternos. Sintió que volaba, sentía el dulce aroma de la niña y el calor de su cuerpo, era como estar en...¡El planeta de los dulces!,Se durmió.

Marui se despertó con la garganta seca, no sabía que hora era, miró a su alrededor, no había rastro de la pequeña Ryuzaki. Se levantó y salió de su cuarto, pensaba buscar habitación por habitación hasta encontrarla.

Sakuno se despertó de un sobresalto. Por un momento pensó que había estado soñando, pero no, sintió un suspiro en la nuca, algo que izo que se tensara sintió un brazo que le cruzaba la cintura y la apoyaba contra un cuerpo desde atrás sintió un olor dulce y supo que se trataba de Marui se dio media vuelta y supo que tenia razón,el le sonrió y comenzó a un breve instante en el que no pudo reaccionar. Los labios del chico se apoyaron sobre los suyos y una mano tomo su cuello haciendo que se acercara más.

* * *

No sabía cuento tiempo llevaban así, hasta hacia un rato Sakuno parecía haber respondido al beso para el era estar en el paraíso y para la chica...era lo mismo también se sentía atraída por el sabia que Ryoma nunca le daría la atención que ella quería y después Marui apareció en su vida y la hacia sentir rato paso y se separaron por falta de aire. Dejando una linda atmósfera de paz y muchos sentimientos hasta que un sonido rompió su burbuja.

-hjm-voltearon la cabeza y vieron a todos los titulares de Seigaku en la puerta mirando con odio a era para menos ya que Sakuno era la protegida de Seigaku,su hermanita menor y para si mala suerte ellos eran unos hermanos mayores muy celosos

-¿Cual crees que seria el mejor castigo Tezuka?-Pregunto Fuji sin borrar la sonrisa sádica de su cara

-Dar 1000 vueltas a las canchas-Bunta abrio sus ojos como plato

-¿Y si mejor le damos de probar mi nuevo invento?El jugo lo cree hace muy poco-Bunta se tranquilizo era un jugo nada mas,pero su calma no duro mucho cuando vio un vaso con un liquido viscoso y negro que hacia burbujas,de seguro eso no merecía llamarse jugo.

-...Je,Je...etto...nos vemos mañana sakuno-chan-después de esas rápidas palabras Marui salto por la ventana siendo perseguido por todos los titulares de Seigaku que ahora sacaban una jarra mas grande para darle todos los jugos que levaba Inui. Después de ese día Marui nunca se volvió a acercarse a Inui ni a ninguno de esos jugos

**Fin**

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo por ahora hice todo lo posible para que fuera largo dejen su comentario se les gusto siempre me alegran el día.**

**Bye nya!**


End file.
